Transformers: Shattered Alliances, The Video Game
Transformers N.E.S.T. Alliance is a video game that will possibly be developed way after the release of the third film's home video. It will have both Autobots and Decepticons playable and classified only as enemies and bosses. It also shares themes from Marvel Ultimate Alliance 2, the Player can both play Autobot Or Decpticon for each faction. Playable Characters Autobots Kevin Conroy - Optimus Prime Neil Patrick Harris - Bumblebee Diedrich Bader - Ironhide Nolan North - Sideswipe J.K. Simmons - Ratchet James C. Mathis III - Jazz Kevin Michael Richardson - Bulkhead Nathan Fillion - Cilffjumper Tom Kenny - Skids Brian Bloom - Hound Jason C. Miller - Rollar Tim Russ - Jetfire Elite Guard Xander Berkeley - Ultra Magnus Wallace Langham - Perceptor James Remar - Mirage Roger Rose - Blurr James Horan - Leadfoot John DiMaggio - Wheeljack Chris Cox - Brawn Brian George - Seaspray Bill Fagerbakke - Topspin Tom Kenny - Twin Twist Edward Asner - Kup Gary Cole - Omega Supreme Alan Tudyk - Prowl Mark Hamill - Windcharger Lex Lang - Metroplex, Tomahawk Team Rodimus Neal McDonohugh - Rodimus Minor James Arnold Taylor - Hot shot Phil Morris - Crosswise Michael Leon-Wooley - Inferno Mark Hamill - Red Alert The Wreckers Adam Baldwin - Springer Carlos Alazaraqi - Warpath Brian Bloom - Roadbuster Robin Atkin Downes - Fallback Female Autobots Virginia Madsen - Elita-1 Colleen O'Shaughnessey - Shadow Strike Grey DeLisle - Arcee Vanessa Marshall - Firestar Jennifer Hale - Flareup Gwendoline Yeo - Moonracer Susan Eisenberg - Overide Vyvan Pham - Chromia Aerialbots Rick D. Wasserman - Silverbolt Nolan North - Air Raid Brian Bloom - Fireflight James Horan - Skydive Chris Cox - Slingshot Brian George - Superion Decepticons Tony Todd - The Fallen Clancy Brown - Megatron / Galvatron James Marsters - Cyclonus Mark Hamill - Crumplezone John DiMaggio - Sideways Diedrich Bader - Barricade Gary Anthony Williams - Tankor Michael Ironsidee - Shockwave Jason C. Miller - Frenzy Jonathan Adams - Soundwave Keith Szarabajka - Laserbeak Cybertron Based Decepticons James Horan - Sonar Dwight Schultz - Skyquake Scott Cleverdon - Wreckage, Dirge Miguel Ferrer - Scourge, Thrust Powers Boothe - Grindor Kevin Michael Richardson - Piranhacon John DiMaggio - Thunderwing Graham McTavish - Thundercracker James Arnold Taylor - Skywarp Brian Bloom - Biltzwing John DiMaggio - Trypticon The Masters Of Deception Gary Anthony Williams - Starscream Oliva D'abo - Slipstream J.B. Blanc - Blackout Michael T. Wiess - Scorponok Robin Atkin Downes - Hailstorm, Terradive Henry Rollins - Bonecrusher George Newbern - Breakdown James Arnold Taylor - Crankcase Science Division Rene Auberjonois - Obsidian Phil Morris - Jet Storm Lance Henriksen - Razorclaw Mark Hamill - Snow cat John Kassir - Skyfall Danny Trejo - Lockdown Diedrich Bader - Project Gamma The Dreads Jeffrey Combs - Dreadwing J.B. Blanc - Runamuck James C. Mathis III - RunAbout Nolan North - Reverb Gary Anthony Williams - Run-over Prison Guard Wade Williams - Skull-grin George Newbern - Sky Shadow Phil LaMarr - Knock out Nicholas Guest - Overcast Dana Snyder - Buzz-saw Combaticons Khary Payton - Onslaught Carlos Alazaraqi - Swindle Robin Atkin Downes - Vortex John Kassir - Blast off Earl Boen - Brawl, Bruticus Constructicons Tom Kenny - Scrapper Nolan North - Mixmaster Diedrich Bader - Long Haul Kevin Michael Richardson - Rampage J.B. Blanc - Hightower Gary Anthony Williams - Demolisher John DiMaggio - Devastator Female Decepticons Vicki Lewis - Roulette Hynden Walch - Fracture Gina Torres - Blackarachnia Gwendoline Yeo - Strika Kari Whalgren - Thunderblast Nika Futterman - Flamewar Edward Asner - Motherbrain Jennifer Hale - Flatline Vannesa Marshall - Airazor Others (Non Playable) Richard McGonagle - Alpha Trion John DiMaggio - Sentinel Prime James Horan - Nova Prime Miguel Ferrer - Omega Prime Nolan North - Zeta Prime Clive Revill - Magna Prime Robin Atkin Downes - Vector Prime Michael York - Beta Prime Kevin Michael Richardson - Nexus Prime Nika Futterman - Solus Prime Rick D. Wasserman - Prima Wade Williams - The Leige Maximo James Arnold Taylor - Megatronus Prime/The Fallen Clancy Brown - Shockrat, Unicron Levels Act 1 *Tranquility Power Plant *Highway Bridge *Sector 7 Base *Hoover Dam *Tranquility Town *Bowling Alley *Cinema *Library *Stadium *Museum *Train Station *Airport Brawl *Mission City, USA Act 2 *Shanghai, China **Recommended Characters: Sideswipe and Ironhide **Bosses: Sideways and Demolishor *Budapest, Hungary **Recommended Characters: Chromia and Sideswipe **Boss: Dirge *Agra, India **Recommended Character: Crosswise and Inferno **Bosses: Crumplezone and Ransack *Warehouse/Forest **Recommended Character: Optimus Prime **Bosses: Megatron, Starscream, and Grindor *Petra, Jordan **Recommended Character: Skids **Boss: Strika *Rio de Janiero, Brazil **Recommended Character: Bumblebee **Boss: Dreadwind *Athens, Greece **Recommended Character: Seaspray **Boss: Sonar *Brussels, Belgium **Recommended Character: Bumblebee **Boss: Overcast *Tashkent, Uzbekistan **Recommended Character: Jetfire **Boss: Skywarp *Dubai, United Arab Emirates **Recommended Character: Air Raid **Boss: Ramjet *Fussen (Neuschwanstein), Germany **Recommended Character: Skids **Boss: Shockwave *Helsinki, Finland **Recommended Characters: Jazz, Arcee **Bosses: Blackout and Scoponok *Barcelona, Spain **Recommended Characters: Skids, Bulkhead **Boss: Breakdown, Hailstorm *Vienna, Austria **Recommended Character: Warpath **Boss: Snowcat *Hiroshima, Japan **Recommended Character: Roadbuster **Boss: Jetstorm *Taipei, Taiwan **Recommended Character: Wheeljack **Boss: Bruticus *Venice, Italy **Recommended Character: Seaspray **Boss: Piranhacon *Pisa, Italy **Recommended Character: Skids **Boss: Barricade *Las Vegas, USA **Recommended Character: Springer **Boss: Skullgrin *Cairo, Egypt **Recommended Characters: Optimus Prime(Jet Powered), Jetfire, Bumblebee, Ironhide, Skids, Chromia **Bosses: Megatron, Starscream, Devastator, Longhaul, Rampage, Mixmaster, Scrapper, and The Fallen Act 3 *Chicago, Illinois USA *Detroit, Michigan USA *Washington DC, Distrit of Columbia USA *Beijing, China *Dallas, Texas USA *San Antonio, Texas USA *Los Angeles, California USA *Gary, Indiana USA *Moscow, Russia *Johannsburg, South Africa *Cambodia Category:Transformers series